Gl1 t-c-hed c-R us-d er
A'n Entity' who's skin changes during his emotion phases, and tends to change emotions mostly cause of the player who's with him, He is the first creepypasta, who is innocent and has a reason to be mad. He also is the first to change his skins to show emotion. (By first I mean like, I came up with the idea.) Read the story below. Summary: Lawson plays with his new friend, tormenting his friend in the meanest ways, Lawson soon realizes that action's come with consequences, and some you can't recover from. The Glitched Crusader April 15, 2016 My name is Lawson, But in Minecraft, I go by the name FrenemyT34. I had previously ended my friendship with a friend who helped me a house, he destroyed and linked the server to the internet, so I banned him, and we previously stopped the server we were going to make. But I had started recently again, with my new friend, his name was Crusaders4, Yes it was cliche to have the number behind him, but I could see why he did it, I had kinda felt bad using him all the time, he had a Plastic Steve Skin with Sunglasses on, and I always kinda felt like the villain, I would sometime's yell at him in the chat, but he had stayed the same, and would continue to build for me. Go to the Mansion! When he was building, it looked like had run out of cobblestone, and went into his chest, I went under the chest and had placed a pressure plate, and could have swore I saw his head turn all the way around to stare at me, when I went get a closer look he had stopped looking into the chest and jumped back possibly due to him being scared. Scared me Man Here's some diamond's I found. YES!, NExt time give m Emeralds, or I ban! I felt mad at that moment and told him to give me some emeralds, look, I wanted to be powerful, and when he would finish the mansion, I would ban him, and then take the credit for myself to show off, something creepy had happened to, when I went through the chat I saw something, it said TheOneAboveAll has joined the game and had left afterward, I kinda got scared, and asked my friend. Nope, I don't see anything. DO YOU MEAN YES, Or ban! Yes, sorry. Better be, next time, I Kick! During the time I had on Minecraft, I tended to watch him build even though it bored me. Usually he would say sorry, or beg for forgiveness, but this time, he had actually shown his emotions, yes, I saw his skin change, to this glithy skin which made by FPS run down fast, I had been the one begging in this situation. The Situation Can you STOP, your like messing with me! His skin had changed to the glitchy skin I had told you about! Woah, Im sorry man, its not my fault you just immature to handle yourself! I had laughed, and then stopped, his name had changed, his name changed........ It changed..... stop.... ARE THEY WILL BE VERY ANGRY WITH YOU! The Fire Alarm had went off in my house, which scared the devil out of me, even though there was no fire, I had tapped it, to turn it off. Back to my PC. He was regular, he had the sunglasses on and name was lowered back to Crusaders 5, and acted like none of that happened, I had my hand on the trigger, right over the ban button, he messed with the wrong Man, the wrong Minecrafter, I instead moved over to the Kick button, and removed him for one day, his items dropped from his inventory and I collected them to burn them in the lava. I may seem like the one being evil here, but if you think that, then your just brain-dead in the head! April 16, 2016 The next day I had logged on, he was crouching in the corner, with a different skin, when he looked at me, I felt chill's go threw my back, all the way to my spine. His skin was more darker, and detailed, and contained black eyes, that game that sorrow feeling, I felt bad about myself, but then again, he yelled at me, he yelled at me for being mean to him, but he was the one who acts like 5, this might be one of my problems, this could be why my other friend left me, my other friend V3g0z. I walked over to him, when I was effected with blindness, I was instantly brought down to survival mode, and struck with a blow, that made by character go down to half a heart, I instantly opened up chat and typed in /kick TAB Crusaders5, It didn't work, I typed more than once, and again and again, constantly, I ended up getting "You need permission from Crusaders5 to use this command" "You need permission from Crusaders5 to use this command" "You need permission from Crusaders5 to use this command" I had been tired out, and stopped when he chatted. Why do you harm me, and be so mean to me. Why do you mess with me. I tried the command one more time and it said are you sure you want to ban this user permenant. I had looked at him and then someone joined the game, and old pal I had met had joined, but he was different, he was more distorted looking, and his skin was blurry. Glitched Crusader, come with me. No! His skin began glitching to a mad Skin again, that Seizure looking skin once again stared at me from my screen then looked at V3g0z. Your not looking at me are you, I said to myself in my head. Then both of there heads stopped and turned towards me, staring at me, almost gave me a heart attack, deeply hurting me, I could barely breathe after seeing this, I looked up again to see only V3g0z was gone, and the the Crusader was glitching out even more, staring me down, I was overwhelmed, and the heat began to turn up on me, I began sweating hard, removing all my clothes, as my body turned read, the floor began to gain puddles of sweat. I then began to lose breath, and I squirmed like a worm, still seeing from my PC, the face that had me menaced, I then lost all my breath, and my head began to feel like it would busts, I then slowly moved the mouse to Ban! And then I began to breathe again, it began feeling cold in the house again, and Crusaders was kicked from the Server, I then scrolled to see where that V3g0z fella was and banned him also. I then zoomed out of my world, and all that was left of my world was.................... All that was left of it was......... nothing...nothing was there! A Giant Crater set in the middle of where the mansion would have been. I had set there, re-thinking of what I should have done, I should have been more nicer to him, I sorta of deserved it, when I did, someone joined the game. Hello my Friend, ready to End it here! I then began to feel the temp in my house warm up, and then I began feeling sticky all over my body, I then felt like Iron Pans of heat where sitting against me, ad black marks began to appear on my body, I lokoed up at my PC, to see my charcater burning on fire, and I knew what that meant, I then began to see, fire appear on my body, as I dusted it off, I the-. News Article: Daily News Planet, Discovery! A Famous Youtuber known as JojoGamesYT, has met a discovery that will leave him shocked for his life, he was visiting a neighborhood, when he saw some smoke come from someones house, the smoke later disappeared, as he said the house looked appealing, but when he knocked on the door. He said it had opened, and all that was left was a burnt inside of the house, with a meaty skeleton sitting on a Chair, with it's PC still looking brand new, JojoGames nearly caught a heart attack and quickly informed the authorities, this autopsy has been classified as unknown, and today is still one of the most unknown mysteries in this world. This article has been written by Jailey Mo, and has been uploaded by by Authorities. The Discovery has been taken into Authority hands, and JojoGamesYT has been charged for trespassing on property, and has been let go afterwards, thank you for reading this news article. Thank You. End Crusader felt he was right for his actions. Lawson felt he was wrong for his actions. V3g0z felt happy for there actions. And in the End, everybody died for there actions! '- League Fighters' Category:League Fighters Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities